The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. For example, computers have opened up an entire industry of internet shopping. In many ways, online shopping has changed the way consumers purchase products. However, in some cases, consumers may avoid shopping online. For example, it may be difficult for a consumer to know if they will look good in and/or with a product without seeing themselves in and/or with the product. In many cases, this challenge may deter a consumer from purchasing a product online. Therefore, rendering three-dimensional (3-D) scenes to improve the online shopping experience may be desirable.